Merukimon
Character Synopsis Merukimon is a Digimon god of genius who boasts of being the fastest in the Digital World. It is able to outstrip the fastest runner, becoming impossible to perceive with the naked eye, so it is said that all images of Mercurymon in records and documents are just afterimages. It hates to stay in the same place, and as it is always wandering the Digital World, it is surely difficult to encounter Merukimon. Merukimon excels in Shamanism, and its favorite knife "Aztec" is able to slice through space. He is based off of Mercury/Hermes from Roman/Greek Mythology. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Merukimon/Mercurymon Gender: Genderless but regarded as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Virus-Attribute God Man-type Digimon, Member of Olympos XII Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Summoning, Absorption (Can absorb the life energy of his opponents), Master Knife Wielder, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Portal Creation, Durability Negation (Can cut through space), Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), and Power Nullification Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Memebers of the Olympos XII rival that of The Royal Knights, including the likes of Alphamon and Omnimon. Should be comparable to Megidramon, who's capable of destroying the entire Digital World. Managed to fight three of Koh/Sayo's Digimon in single combat) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Powerscaling to other Olympus Xll members) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Should be in the same league as Craniummon and Marsmon) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ Durability: 'Multiversal+' (Scaling off of the other members of Olympos XII) Stamina: Superhuman''' or higher '''Range: Several meters with his knife due to his sheer size, Several dozen meters with apparitions Intelligence: As a member of the Olympos XII, Merukimon is a master combatant who has seen an untold number of battles in order to maintain his position. He is proud of his speed, rushing to defeat would be opponents in an instant before they can react, showing pragmatism and practicality in combat. When this is not enough, he is also proficient in Shamanism, manipulating the spirits of the dead to fight for him and is able to drain the very life out of his opponents with his staff. Weaknesses: Merukimon is somewhat arrogant and is particularly proud of his speed. Other Attributes List of Equipment: His favorite knife, Aztec, which is sharp enough to cut through the fabric of space itself, and Kerykeion (Caduceus), a staff that can drain the life out of his foes Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Kerykeion:' Merukimon drains the life energy out of his target with his staff. *'Mirage Image:' Merukimon leaves behind afterimages as he moves to confuse the opponent as he closes in for the kill. *'Spiritual Enchant:' Merukimon uses its excellence in Shamanism and the knife Aztec to summon apparitions from a parallel universe. *'Thousand Fist:' Merukimon teleports right next to his opponent before pouring on a hyper-barrage of melee attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Olympos XII Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Speedsters Category:Staff Users Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Antagonists Category:Summoners Category:Greek Gods Category:Monsters Category:Hackers Category:Space Benders Category:Absorbers Category:Life-Force Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Information Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 2